Moonlight on Water
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Goujun feels the ghosts of his past


Title – Moonlight on Water

Author – cornerofmadness

Disclaimer – not mine. All rights belong to Kazuya Minekura et al, no profit made, just a little fun

Fandom – Saiyuki Gaiden

Rating – PG-13

Prompt- ocean/ My ghosts like to travel

Pairing – zero, Goujun-centric

Timeline - gaiden era just about the time Goku is brought to heaven

Summary – Goujun feels the ghosts of his past

Author's Note – this was written for the ocean prompt for ficvariations feb. challenge and for earworm100's My ghosts like to travel challenge. Thanks to SJ Smith for the beta

XXXX

Goujun glanced out over the placid water, listening to the waves slap the shore. Moonlight glistened and glittered off the black waters, dancing like ghosts; his ghosts, the ones that followed him. Most of his current companions would dismiss the idea of ghosts as a very human concept, maybe even a weakness. Goujun wasn't so quick to count out that belief.

He didn't believe in ghosts as having some incorporeal form born from a life snuffed out: past deeds, people lost; yes, those memories could be very haunting indeed. The Dragon King knew he wasn't alone in this. Those he knew well often carried the scars of their hauntings, those deep regrets that couldn't be fomented out of their bones. Tenpou trying to lose himself in his books, Kanzeon who constantly reached out to those in pain, even Kenren seemed to be carrying around something he buried deep. Goujun couldn't shake off the memories of Nataku's hollow golden eyes. He lamented what they were doing to a mere boy, no matter what he actually was.

Goujun jumped when a movement caught the corner of his eye. He hadn't heard Kanzeon's approach. She folded up on the sand next to him, her eyes trained on the waves. Goujun knew, rather intimately, that Kanzeon wasn't merely female but unless her clothes were off, he tucked away her second sex into the back of his mind. She carried herself and dressed as a woman. The timbre of her voice and the way she spoke was feminine and often sultry at that. "You startled me, Kanzeon."

"Sorry to interrupt," Her gaze turned to him, her eyes studying him. "Whatever it was you were doing."

"Thinking," he admitted.

"It looked heavy."

Goujun sighed, reaching down to take up a handful of sand, letting it trickle through his fingers. "I feel…tired and old, Kanzeon, like nothing will ever be new again and all I have are a collection of ugly memories."

Kanzeon's graceful fingers trailed down his braid, a sympathetic look on her face. Comforting was one of the things she did best, Goujun realized. "Some times I know what you mean. Ever want to just run off down there." She stabbed a finger downwards and he knew where she meant, down below, with the humans. "Just forget who you are for a little while and just play."

Goujun laughed a little then lay back against the sand, staring up at the moon. "Don't tempt me. You might never get me back."

Kanzeon rested herself against her knees, wrapping her arms around them. Bells jingled on her wrist as she did so. "I'd understand."

Goujun considered her suggestion, gave it more thought than maybe he should. "Mostly…we just go there to kill. You are about the only one I could ever tell that I'm tired of death and yet…." He let out all of his air in a long slow trickle.

"You'll do your job, because that's the man you are," she finished for him.

"It's very confusing sometimes, knowing the right things to do," Goujun remarked, wondering where all of this was bubbling up from. He really _was_ tired. "Speaking of which, I hear you gave the heretic child to Konzen." He sat up, shaking off the sand. "Why?"

A wicked gleam lit up her dark eyes. "Because he needs shaken up. It'll be good for him. Besides…" Her full lips sealed as if she thought better of what she was going to say. "Well, some of us just need to learn to live."

He grunted. "Sometimes I feel like I've stagnated."

"You just need to unwind." Kanzeon slapped his shoulder. "Come on, I know what you need. Get your clothes off."

Goujun stared at her, wide-eyed. "What?"

Her slender hand flashed out toward the water. "A moonlight swim. How could that not raise your spirits?" Kanzeon got to her feet and shimmied out of her clothing. Padding to the shoreline, she slipped into the inky waters.

Goujun smiled to himself. She knew how much he loved being in the water, that he sometimes transformed there and wore his true skin. He wouldn't go that far tonight but the idea of letting his troubles sluice away with the water was an attractive one. Shucking his clothing, Goujun glided out into the moon silver-kissed waves. Goujun felt Kanzeon's body brush up against him just before she tugged him under. Oh, so she wanted to play? Goujun broke the surface, laughing. If she was in a playful mood, he would oblige. He could feel his sorrow slipping away, with the ebb and flow, Kanzeon splashing water in his face. Maybe all nights should be like this


End file.
